littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Twila27
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you!--Richardtalk 18:37, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Template Sure, go ahead and make some.--Richardtalk 16:14, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Looking for GameBridge help. It's pretty old hardware, so I don't really expect too much advice, but if anyone can help me out with my GameBridge-InterVideo dilemma, I'd appreciate it. Whenever I connect all the wires, and boot up InterVideo, "GameBridge" isn't shown as an option to open in the InterVideo Home Theater menu. I've tried rebooting and reinstalling, and it worked yesterday without too much trouble. However, at the moment it seems to be quite the problem. I'll be gone Monday and Tuesday, so maybe by Wednesday someone can throw me a piece of advice or two. The reason why I need help getting it to work is that I use GameBridge to take snapshots of the levels for Wiki pages (like The Serpent Shrine for instance). Any help is appreciated. Re: Hierarchy I'm not too active here, and there's really no active community here, so if you want I can make you and Jackton admins since you two are the most active and then you guys can decide how the wiki should act and such.--Richardtalk 16:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Ahh, relief is truly a blissful thing. Finally finished the rest of my week-long break's work to do, and I do feel a little anxious about a letter I had to write over A Tale of Two Cities, which ended up being 2120 or so words instead of 500, but I digress. Sorry for having been inactive as of late, because just as I was wrapping up the homework I had to recoup my standings on the animes I am/was watching: first season of Shakugan no Shana re-watched, newest Bleach episode covered, and the Maikaze Touhou anime first episode completed and on my iPod. I feel pretty satisfied today/tonight, and hope that my life has many more of these moments. I'll put a link to the most tedious bit of work on my user page, it's a sprite comic book of sorts over Julius Caesar (act five of Shakespeare's play). I may or may not be up and running tomorrow, as I just finished filling up Stepmania with many an Otaku's Dream mix, which took up a good 4 GB of my hard drive space. ._.; On the upside, I now have 439 new songs to romp through, but I'll be a loon if I don't mention the intense difficulty of some of these songs. >~<; Just an update on my situation, because by tomorrow evening I'll have forgotten it. ;3 --[[User:Twila27|'Twila']][[User Talk:Twila27|'Talk']] 08:20, 21 March 2009 (UTC) GameBridge Dilemma Resolved...Or Not. So, my problem was that InterVideo wouldn't recognize GameBridge when I put it in to the USB port. I was absent from the Wiki yesterday because matters were even worse. I started to uninstall it, and after it finished, my CD Drive no longer worked with -any- CD. I ran about Google, trying to find an .iso file (which didn't work anywho), looking for support on the Adaptec website (which said GameBridge support was discontinued), and so on. I finally figured out that while it uninstalled, the InterVideo program had somehow messed with the filters in my Pioneer CD Drive. Via the Microsoft Help website (good support, actually) I was able to fiddle with the settings and fix the CD Drive. I reinstalled InterVideo a second ago, and now I just tried GameBridge again (and it works). :D Hopefully I can start adding images to supplement the walkthroughs now. ^-^! --[[User:Twila27|'Twila']][[User Talk:Twila27|'Talk']] 22:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ...I hate InterVideo, with a passion. It worked the first time, now it doesn't. I guess I'll keep working at it... T.T;; Also, if I'm not around as much, it'll be because I'm trying to help out over at the Kumikyoku Wiki, and if anyone here has an ear for anime music or already loves the medleys, please contribute, as there haven't been any changes in a long time there. --[[User:Twila27|'Twila']][[User Talk:Twila27|'Talk']] 03:51, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Update on the situation, I'm just working with VirtualDub for now, it's semi-okay... ----